


Blue

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a bit tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Danny heads around the car and opens the passenger door of the Camaro. “Come on, big guy. Out.” 

Steve grins up at Danny, clearly delighted. “Hiya, Danny!”

“Yes, yes, hello Steven, how are you? Oh, wait, I know how you are,” Danny says, leaning an arm on the roof of the car. “You're drunk. Plastered. Three sheets to the wind.”

“Ooooh.” Steve raises his eyebrows. “Sailing reference. Good one, Danny.” 

“I am good, no question about that. Now come on.” Danny steps back and motions for Steve to get out of the car. Steve attempts to rise from the seat, but fails. Danny rolls his eyes. “Seatbelt.” 

Steve glances down. “Oh. Right.” He unlatches the seatbelt and slides out of the car, all long legs and loose limbs yet somehow, manages to to stand upright. “Whoa,” he says, bracing himself against the car. 

“Yeah. Whose bright idea was it to match Kono drink for drink, huh?” Danny shakes his head. “What were you thinking?”

“They were blue, Danny,” Steve explains. 

“That they were. Very blue. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to drink blue drinks?”

“Like your eyes. Very, very blue.”

Danny slaps a hand to his forehead. “Oh god no, please, tell me you're not a sappy drunk.” Although a sappy drunk is a damn sight better than maudlin drunk, which Danny had feared.

Steve is smiling at him now, warm and affectionate as he tugs on Danny's arm and pulls him close. “Blue like the sky,” Steve slurs. 

“Yes, we've established that my eyes are blue.” Danny can't help but laugh as he leans against Steve, hands sliding up over Steve's shoulders. “As is your tongue, I'm sure.” 

“And your shirt. Blue.” Steve nuzzles Danny's cheek, then kisses him, sweet and a little bit sloppy. 

Danny leans into the kiss, a hand moving up into Steve's hair and it's nice to see Steve so relaxed and happy, even if it's a temporary, alcohol-induced kind of relaxed. It's been a while. 

“All right. Now that we've established a pattern of color recognition, how about we head up to bed, huh?” Danny bumps his nose against Steve's. “Because if you pass out in your driveway, I'm leaving you here until morning.” 

Steve grins again, lopsided this time. “No you wouldn't.” 

“Yes, yes, I would.” Danny tugs Steve away from the car and slides a steadying arm around his waist. “Now come on, walk--hey, hey, where are you going?”

Despite Danny's best efforts to lead Steve inside the house, Steve insists on heading around the house and into the back yard. He stumbles through the grass, around the palms and down the small set of stairs leading onto the beach. 

“No, no, no, Steven. We are not going swimming,” Danny insists, getting a tight hold on Steve's hand as he tries to quell the panic rising in his belly. 

“Of course we're not. Don't be ridiculous.” Steve intertwines his fingers with Danny's. “We're going to walk on the beach.”

“Oh. Okay. We can do that.” Danny slips off his shoes, then holds Steve steady as he kicks his flip-flops off.

“Slippers,” Steve says. “I know what you're going to say, Danny. They're slippers.”

Danny shakes his head, bare toes digging into the cool sand. “Flip flops.” 

“It's okay. I love you anyway.” Steve cups Danny's face and gently kisses him. 

“Oh my god, you are a sappy drunk,” Danny exclaims, but he likes it, the way Steve is gazing down at him, like nothing else in the world matters right now. “Come here, kiss me again, you giant drunken goof.” 

More kissing, slow and sweet, and then they stroll on the beach, getting their feet wet and Steve laughs at Danny's indignation as the water splashes up over his ankles, soaking the bottom of his pants. It's a welcome sound. The moon is bright in the sky, the cool sea breeze ruffling their hair and Danny will gladly take this, a moment of quiet between the storms, when the troubles of the day are far, far away. He slips an arm around Steve's waist and kisses his shoulder as they walk, because drunk or not, he's pretty much a sap too, especially when it comes to Steve.


End file.
